Life Circle
List of strategic Life spells. Running Life Mastery and Enchanter, adjust mana values up/down accordingly. T1: Bless. L/Protection, 39 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +1 AC and +2 to all saves. Bless Weapon. L/Augmentation, 32 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +1 hit chance and bonus damage. Healer Familiar. L/Summoning, 19 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains the ability to cast Heal. Tranquility. L/Mentalism, 32 mana. Reduces unrest in target friendly city by -20%. T2: Consecrate Earth. L/Biomancy, 21 mana. Purifies target tile. True Sight. L/Augmentation, 48 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Illusion Immunity - ethereal/ghost touch attacks do not bypass armor, and it can see invisible units. Wall of Force. L/Summoning, 32 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Increases HP of city walls of target city by 20. T3: Armsmaster. L/Mentalism, 65 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target unit gains +1 tier of Armsmaster - all units in accompanying army gain 50 experience points per tier of Armsmaster per turn. Good Harvest. L/Biomancy, 32 mana. Target friendly city has food income increased by 100%. No upkeep, but only lasts for 10 turns. Resist Elements. L/Augmentation, 48 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 elemental resistance. Heroism. L/Augmentation, 81 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target non-hero friendly unit is instantly boosted to its maximum achievable level for as long as enchantment is maintained. Currently bugged - if you save and reload, Heroism buffed unit will revert to original level. Heroism will show up on unit screen, but not on global enchantment list, leaving you unable to cancel and recast it. T4: Death Ward. L/Protection, 48 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +15 negative energy resistance and becomes immune to instadeath effects. Good Fortune. L/Mentalism, 130 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Chance of positive effects is increased by 50%. Mother's Resolve. L/Biomancy, 97 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has population growth increased by 100%. T5: Angel. L/Summoning, 318 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Summons an angel. Consecration. L/Protection, 146 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Purifies one corrupted tile in range of city every turn, attempts to counter any spells cast on city by enemies. Regeneration. L/Augmentation, 130 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains regeneration - heals 10% of health every turn in battle. T6: Eden. L/Augmentation, 162 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has unrest reduced by -50%, food income increased by 100%, and Prayer is cast for free at battle start if city is attacked. Just Cause. L/Mentalism, 357 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Unit upkeep costs decreased by 50%. Resurrection. L/Summoning, 382 mana. Revives one dead hero. Righteous Might. L/Biomancy, 130 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +5 to hit chance, +3 to all saving throws, and all damage done is multiplied by x1.5. T7: Archangel. L/Summoning, 637 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons an archangel. Golden Age. L/Mentalism, 585 mana, 12 mana upkeep. All friendly cities have unrest reduced by -50%. Holy Arms. L/Augmentation, 585 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain +2 to hit chance and damage. True Light. L/Biomancy, 765 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All living units gain +1 to hit chance, to bonus damage and to saves. All undead units gain -1 to all the above. T8: Charm of Life. L/Biomancy, 1020 mana, 26 mana upkeep. All friendly units have HP increased by +25%. Crusade. L/Mentalism, 1020 mana, 25 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain +1 to maximum and current level. Divine Conduit. L/Augmentation, 850 mana, 40 mana upkeep. Spellcraft is increased by 50, all spells cast are harder to dispel. Expurgation. L/Summoning, 595 mana. Target army is sent to caster's summoning circle. Mana Shield. L/Protection, 892 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Caster gains +10 spell resistance. Shatter Enchantments. L/Destruction, 340 mana. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on target plane with x0.5 mana modifier. No strategic T9 life spells. In-battle Life Spell List. Running Life Mastery and Enchanter. T1: Bless. L/Protection, 7 mana. Grants one unit +1 AC and +2 to reflex, fortitude and will saves. Bless Weapon. L/Augmentation, 5 mana. Gives single friendly unit +1 to hit chance and damage. Disrupt Undead. L/Destruction, 4 mana. Does 6d8 positive energy damage to target undead enemy unit. Heal. L/Biomancy. Heals target friendly unit for 3d8 positive energy. T2: Blistering Radiance. L/Destruction, 10 mana. Does 4d6 arcane damage to target enemy unit. Target unit can no longer use ranged attacks and suffers a -4 penalty to melee hit chance. Circle of Protection. L/Protection, 12 mana. Casts Circle of Protection on chosen tile. Any unit standing on the tile gains +5 AC, +5 to all saving throws and +10 mundane resistance. Pacifism. L/Mentalism, 7 mana. Target enemy unit cannot attack for three turns. True Sight. L/Augmentation, 13 mana. Target friendly unit gains Illusion Immunity - ethereal/ghost touch attacks do not bypass armor and it can see invisible units. T3: Resist Elements. L/Protection, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 resistance to all elemental attacks. Sever the Bond. L/Summoning, 15 mana. Destroys all summoned units on the battlefield. Shooting Stars. L/Destruction, 8 mana. Does 6d10 arcane damage to target enemy unit. T4: Death Ward. L/Protection, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 negative energy resistance, and is immune to instadeath effects. Exorcism. L/Destruction, 12 mana. Dispels an enchantment from target unit. Prayer. L/Augmentation, 29 mana. All friendly units gain +1 to hit chance, bonus damage and all saves. T5: Holy Smite. L/Destruction, 21 mana. Affects a 5x5 square around target tile. All undead units in affected area take 6d6 positive energy damage, all other units affected are blinded for three turns - ranged attacks are disabled and they have a -4 penalty to hit in melee. Mass Healing. L/Biomancy, 34 mana. Affects a 5x5 square around target tile. All friendly units in affected area are healed for 3d8 positive energy. Regeneration. L/Augmentation, 19 mana. Target unit gains Regeneration - will regenerate 10% of health every turn. Zeal. L/Protection, 29 mana. All friendly units become immune to fear, gain +3 to all saves and +1 to hit chance. T6: Invulnerability. L/Protection, 32 mana. Target friendly unit is immune to all damage for three turns. Righteous Might. L/Biomancy, 22 mana. For five turns, target friendly unit gains +5 to hit chance, +5 to all saving throws, and all damage is multiplied by x1.5. Sunburst. L/Destruction, 25 mana. Does 8d6 arcane damage to all units in 3x3 square around target tile. T7: Cleanse Magic. L/Protection, 59 mana. Removes all curses from all friendly units. Holy Word. L/Destruction, 42 mana. Does 8d10 positive energy damage to all summoned undead units on battlefield. T9: Restore Life. Pure Life, 76 mana. All friendly fallen troops are raised from the dead. No T8 in-battle spells. Source: http://pastebin.com/XYRfR7Hu